Deprived
by Crumpetz1
Summary: On that fateful day, he lost his emotions. He was destined to be a weapon, a symbol of destruction, engineered to be unbeatable but forgotten by his clan. Now, with a new agenda at his disposal, no one will be able to stop him from achieving his overall goal. To defeat evil, one must first become evil! Tatsuya x Mayumi


**Hola, I've recently got into mahouka koukou no rettousei and I must say it's one of those shows that you either love or hate. I love how strong the main protagonists are/is and it makes it enjoyable to watch.**

 **So, in conclusion, I've decided to try my hand at writing a fanfiction.**

 **The story will follow all of the main arcs/plots, just with added bonuses here and there. It will be slightly AU in the way some characters are portrayed, but other than that, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Main ideas:  
Tatsuya's implanted Magic Calculation Area doesn't cause him to lose his emotions nor does it make his processing speed slower or any less powerful.  
Yes, Tatsuya will be god-like but when isn't he?  
Despite having his emotions, certain circumstances make it so that he forgets about his emotions as a way to protect what is dear to him.  
Starts at the operation and will build into, First High School. Will he be a "Weed" or a "Bloom" who knows, although I do like the whole underdog get-up, eh;)**

 **I suppose that's all for now.**

 **So without further ado, lets begin!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

My eyes opened yet I couldn't see. My ears were working but I couldn't hear. My touch was there but everything was numb.

Why? Why is this happening?

It all feels so strange, and yet, I don't feel like caring. I can feel the emotion in the pit of my chest, but it wasn't working, it wasn't active.

Why?

Slowly my vision began to return. A bright light was stationed over me and I could see two figures towering over my prone form. My memory seems to be scrambled because I can't remember who they are. Their silhouettes were feminine, yet they are indescribable. Just black lines that tell me someone is there.

My eyes open a little more, a fraction higher as more objects come into my vision. A wire cascaded across my face down the side and out of my peripheral vision. Where it leads to, I wouldn't know. Not that I cared anyway. Walls were forming in my field of view, plain white walls that held no sort of beauty or value. After all, to me it's looked like numbers flowing down a computer screen.

Everywhere I looked was just silhouettes where numbers would freely flow to the floor before more would appear back at the top. Funny really, although I can't find the necessity to laugh. These numbers that meant nothing to me were being implanted into my conscious brain. I knew what the objects were at a molecular level before I knew what they were called. I could feel my own code running through me, almost like it was trying to repair me quicker.

My _Regrow_. A curse and a blessing all at the same time. The ability to shape and remake reality. The power of a god, my aunt would say, before I was disowned and turned into a Guardian.

I could feel my memory returning. Some pictures of people that would appear and disappear just as quickly. The names would follow shortly after. Miya, Maya and Miyuki. The three most important people to me, and yet, the three people that refused to acknowledge my presence.

The year is AD2085, my name is Shiba Tatsuya, formerly Yotsuba Tatsuya. I am the daughter of the clan heads sister, Yotsuba Miya. My aunt, the head of the clan, Yotsuba Maya disowned me with my mother's consent. The only reason I am allowed to be part of the family is because of my guardian status to my beloved sister, Miyuki.

The first strong emotion rose in my chest as I remembered Miyuki. Love, my love for Miyuki could never be erased. I would die if it meant that my sister could live, however, that is also part of my job as a guardian. To protect her from harm.

As my memory flooded me, the objects that were just numbers and silhouettes became more defined as my vison lost its black and white quality. My Elemental Sight in its whole glory. Impressive, one would think, but it's a curse more than a blessing. I was chastised for my power. The power that prevented me from being a true member of the Yotsuba clan.

As I gazed into the impassive eyes of the two women who stood over me, I couldn't feel any sort of joy, love, hate, despair or anger. There was nothing, which meant that I could only stare at them like they were nothing.

Noticing my eyes, my aunt, on the left, Maya, smirked. My mother, on the right, Miya, looked conflicted but hid the emotion well. She was a master at mental magic. Unparalleled. My aunt was a physically dominative force of magic. She was unrivalled, until now.

I could feel all the magic in me moving smoothly. It was a feeling I hadn't had before. When my Magic Calculation Field was dominated by my other two powers I could feel nothing but destructive and regenerative power. There was no room for anything else. I suppose that is the curse of being able to restore or destroy reality.

My mother reached out to my face, my six year old face, and pulled the mask that supplied me with oxygen, off. I didn't need it anymore and she could tell.

"Was the operation successful, Tatsuya?" she started.

I regarded her quietly for a second, my calm and logical answer forming in my head at break neck speeds. It would seem that my brain would have to have been enlarged to hold two Magic Calculation Fields, so my increased intellect could only be a positive side effect of the operation that had occurred only hours previous.

"Yes, Miya-sama. I can feel and control alternative magic at will thanks to my Magic Calculation Field being in my conscious." I replied. Even I was surprised with how emotionless my voice was, almost like a bored-drawl. As quick as the emotion arose, it vanished. How cute.

Nodding her head in satisfaction, a small smile appeared on her face, "Fantastic. I believe that in time, the lost son of the Yotsuba will find his way home." She said in countenance and left the room shortly after.

Even though she was my mother, I could tell that only now had I sparked her interest. I, the failed son of the Yotsuba that was cast away to lowly servant-hood was now being accepted. Ironic really. I should feel hostility, but I wouldn't doubt that my mother would have sealed my emotions away on my Aunt's behalf. I can feel the nagging sensation in my head telling me to feel, but the control of my mother's magic wasn't slipping an inch. Commendable really.

My aunt still stood next to my bed. A predatory gleam in her eyes as she surveyed me. Her presence was physically overwhelming but I could feel my magic rising to meet hers. It seemed like a battle of wills that started to become visible. Psion's were suddenly flying around the both of us causing cracks to appear in the walls of my operation room. My subconscious magic of decomposition going haywire as I controlled all the magic I could feel in my body via my conscious. It was starling to know that I was matching my aunt. A true demon at magic. Unrivalled and unbeaten, was being matched by a young six year old me. Someone that was told they wouldn't amount to anything in life and disowned from his family.

And just like that, her presence disappeared and so did mine, if only slower than her own. I was still trying to control all my magic that I could now feel. It would be a long process but I think I could manage in time.

I felt my Aunt's right index finger trail from my cheek-bone down to my chin. A predatory gleam in her eyes as she surveyed my face.

"How splendid. Very splendid indeed. My sister did well, very well. To think that you can match my presence at six years old is unfathomable, yet it happened. Had I been controlling my magic, you would have lost, but I commend you all the same." She described. Her eyes never losing the gleam and her finger added an unbearable pressure to my chin.

The very first compliment I had heard from my family and I couldn't help but shake the strange feeling it evoked in me. I saw as my aunt's head leaned down next to my ear, her physical appearance something to be admired by anyone.

At only 25 years old, she was a women of dangerous feminine charm and mature beauty that would cause anyone's head to turn. Her porcelain skin was always on show and her figure was easily seen in her red dress that she would wear. Her red eyes full of power and danger and her light hair was always maintained and kept well.

"I think I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on Tatsuya." She whispered and licked my ear, either as an assertion of dominance or to instil fear. It did both.

She watched as I quivered slightly before the world around me when dark. She had knocked me out, I don't know how, all I knew was that my eyes were closing quickly and I couldn't stop it. Just before my eyes closed completely, I saw her lips move almost animatedly in slow motion. It was enough to send the fear of the devil through my being as I passed out.

" _You can't escape me."_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _(Elsewhere)_

A small-brown table was situated in the middle of a dark room. Odd candles were slowly floating around the mundane table with a life of their own and acting in a sporadic manner. seven chairs surrounded the plain table, the chairs were exquisite in nature. Dark red pillows labelled the inside of the chair and gold-plated lining was encroaching the chain in a predatory fashion.

Six silhouettes were seated in the royal-like chairs. Each of them were of varying heights but no other distinguishable features were noticed. The room surrounding them was pitch black, making the lit up table the only thing of importance. The only necessary thing they needed to focus on.

The first voice spoke up, the nature of the voice distorted, " _Where is out seventh member?"_

The others seemed to not look around but they were all aware of their senses. The fact that one of their own was missing meant that they weren't loyal to their commitment of their organisation. It was a total disrespect to their cause.

" _We are currently unaware of her location, Leader-sama. However we believe tha-"as_ the member next to the one at the centre head was talking, another silhouette appeared in the unoccupied chair.

" _I'm glad we started."_ The voice was unrecognisable but had a considerable amount of mirth hidden in it. Despite being distorted, the voice held a feminine quality.

No one seemed to react visibly, but everyone was annoyed by her entrance.

" _What do you have to say for yourself?"_ the original man spoke to the new figure

The woman seemed to tilt her head to the side as if asking the other person if this was necessary. It wasn't important to her because her location didn't matter to these people, she was stronger than n all of them.

Sighing despondently, the woman started, " _I was occupied with…family matters, noting to be concerned with."_

Seemingly happy with her explanation the man continued on with the matter at hand, " _There has been a change in wind. Someone with unequalled power has arisen. I'm surprised I didn't see it before, but none the less, I have sensed it now."_

No one reacted, but the tension in the room arose.

" _Someone of unequalled power would be a concern to our goals. Especially if this force deemed us a threat. We must act carefully."_

" _If this is what is required, leader-sama, we shall walk with caution."_ Another member off to the side said.

The leader nodded his head slightly, no other words needed to be spoke.

" _We need to find out who this individual is. We shall recruit them, if possible but kill them, if necessary. We cannot and will not expose ourselves until we are certain about their agenda."_ the leader spoke, authority leaking from his voice.

" _With that said, I do call an end to this meeting. Until next time."_ the man spoke and vanished at the same time.

One by one the others left the table in flashes of light as well, every time one person left, a candle would end its light. 

After a few seconds, the woman that was late was the only person left in the room. She sat their thinking, pondering to herself about the meeting that had just taken place.

" _You really have no idea, do you Leader-sama. Your power may be strong, but mine is stronger. This other entity you speak off, is unimaginable."_ She thought to herself, a small smirk appearing on her face.

" _After all, I've felt his power only moments ago!"_

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX**


End file.
